1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for outputting an image corresponding to a web page.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique to access a server on the Internet, download a structured document, and display the web page on a display has been known. Structured documents are described with a markup language or a structured language, such as Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) or Hyper Text Markup Language (XHTML). A user can analyze a structured document by software called as a browser corresponding to the structured language and display a web page on a display. Further, when a user prints such a web page, a method in which the user displays the web page on the display by a browser and prints the displayed page using a function of the browser is commonly used. However, some types of browsers cannot perform rendering of the whole of a web page at one time.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-171851 discusses a technique in which when a user performs scroll-movement of a document file of a text type different from a web page to convert the document file into an image, capturing is performed on each displayed screen.
However, the aforementioned method is for performing capturing of the whole document file and does not designate a part of regions of the document file as an output target. Further, a technical constraint that the document file is not a web page and a browser cannot perform rendering of the whole web page at one time is not considered.